pertempuran' geblek di pagi hari
by heLLzCat
Summary: pagi-pagi.. ada apa,c, di ruang TV nyah akatsuki.. terdapat dua seniman geblek lagi sewot-sewotan.. berantemin apa lagi,c? ..hehe.. karya orang stres berikutnya.. R&R,y.. xD rating T, berhubung terlalu ancur u/ dimengerti adek2 kecil..mwahahahh..


**Fic ngocol berikutnya setelah yang sebelomnya... **

**Padahal niatnya,c, mao bikin yang 'waras' dikit... **

**Tapi dasarnya gwe 'waras' dikit aja nggak.. **

**Jadilah Fic ini...!! (ocehan ga penting) **

**Disclaimer : kalok gwe yang bikin Naruto, stabilitas dunia bisa kaco... **

**-- **

* * *

Dan beginilah 'peristiwa berdarahnya'.. 'kisah pertempuran' dua seniman geblek..

Pada suatu subuh menjelang pagi, terdapat suatu pemandangan yang ga biasa di ruang TV nya akatsuki.

Dei yang masih pake piyama ( daster yg pendek abis dan warnanya pink ada renda-renda nya dikit gt..) mengacung-acungkan bantalnya ke udara udah kayak megang keris (entah keris dayanti ato keris patih)..

Di seberangnyah ada master hitokugutsu kita (syapa lagi klo bukan sasori? Hehe) yang baru bangun tidur, rambutnyah masih acak- acak an, masih pake piyama (yang ini waras ,qo.. kaos item ma boxer) , dan di tangannya megang boneka beruang warna merah (what the..?).

Mari kita sudahi 'kewarasan' nya dan denger apa yg sebenernya kejadian...

"ah!! Tau,ah,gelap!! Sarap,c,lo!!" teriak deidara ampe ujan lokal. Matanya melotot uda kayak ikan lohan mao beranak ( gwe kgk pernah liat,c, lohan beranak, tapi sabodo, laah...)

"ngocol!! Salah,c! Nama gwe sasori, bukan sarap!! Lo tuh yg dogol!!" sasori langsung nyamber sambil ngomong pake dongak-dongak ampe monyong-monyong saking sewotnya.

"eh, tokek lo!!"

"Makzzooeed lo apa,c!! Bencong!!"

"ah gile lo bedua!! Pagi-pagi gini udah pake toa kayak di masjid!!" Hidan muncul (mang tuyul, muncul-muncul?) dari balik pintu.

" OH MEH GAWD!! Dei!! Lo mao diperkaos sasori??" teriak Itachi syok (lebay abis,ya,engkong kita satu ini?).

"iiihhh!! Jijai!!" teriak dei sambil ngelempar itoe bantal tak berdosa dan membuat c bantal yg malang mendarat di muka sang Uchiha itu. (indahnya lagi, itu bukan bantal bulu angsa, tapi bantal bulu babi; tau,kan, yg tajem-tajem kyk landak di laut itu.. xD ) . Kontan sang bantal membuat si uchiha ini nyusruk dengan sempurna ke pintu; ampe bertanda layaknya heri poter yang punya lambang PLN di jidad.

"gwe kagak napsu ma yg bentuknya beginian!!" teriak sasori sambil nunjuk-nunjuk deidara.. pake jari tengah, pula!!

" sebagai warga di negara demokrasi, hendaknya kita bermusyawarah.. ceritain, donk, makanya, ada apa? " saut Pein yg baru nongol entah dari mana dan kapan datengnya. (SBY wannabe)

" sok bijak lo! " serempet Hidan; udah kayak sopir bajaj yang lagi nganterin nenek2 yang udah mao beranak.

" dari pada lo?? Sok bejat.." pein nyerempet balik; kayak sopir angkot yang nganterin engkong2 yg udah mao beranak (??)

" c bencong,noh, masa kepala gwe ampe copot gara-gara dia tidur pake nendang-nendang!! Dipikir KungFu Panda ape?? " samber sasori. Mengenang flashback waktu kepala nya copot, nabrak meja, kepental ke tembok, mental ke meja lagi, jatoh ke lantai, mental ke kaki ranjang... daannn GOL !! (mang bola??)

Bener-bener gocekan mantep dari seorang ronald(e)i nho..

" Siapa suruh semaleman ngigo nonjokin gwe udah kayak muhamad ali?? " bales dei.

(a/n : buat yang kagak ngerti ngigo.. setau gwe nama laennya ngelindur..)

" Masih mending kagak gwe kencingin lo!!" (mang sasori punya kebiasaan ngompol??)

" Emank lo bisa kencing?? 'anu' aja kagak punya!!"

" SIALAN lo!! Punya!! Mao bukti?? Mau liat?? "

" OOII!! SETOP!! " teriak Pein yg berhasil menghentikan dua seniman gila itu yg berantemnya makin lama makin ngaco. Dan juga demi menghindari perlunya sensor atas fanfic ini.

"yaa.. gwe bilang juga ape.. Lo bedua kalo dibiarin sekamar,mah, stabilitas dunia bisa ancur.." lanjut Pein

"tapi kalok kamarnya di bikin sendiri-sendiri, buang-buang duit tau!!" saut kakuzu yg baru nimbrung. "gwe aja baru mau usulin buat ranjangnya satu kamar satu aja.."

" OGAH!!" teriak semuanya serempak.

"Bisa kiamad kalok gwe harus seranjang ma lo.. dasar ter-la-lu." Saut Hidan dengan nada ngomongya Rhoma Irama.

"ya kagak,laahh.. gwe di ranjang, lo di kandang c bleki, noh.." saut kakuzu sambil memonyongkan mulutnyah ke arah jendela..

" ah! Sasori-danna jahaat !! Gwe benci!! " teriak deidara

"apaa?? Lo banci?? ... Tumben ngaku." Saut sasori dengan kalemnya. Jawaban nya itu mengundang reaksi yang tak mengenakan dari bocah berambut pirang itu; sasori mendapat sambutan..err.. maksud saia sambitan pake sendal jepit merek swallow tepat di mukanya (ya iyalah..masa di pantat nya).

" syetaannn lo!! Kita putusss!!" teriak sasori menggelegar.

Tampak semuanya membelalakan matanya ala artis sinetron dan adegan tampak di pause. Beberapa bahkan terhenti dalam pose yang 'menantang'. Menantang berantem maksudnyah..

" ... mang kapan kita jadian,mbah..? " tanya deidara cengo

" menurut loe kapan? " sasori bales nanya dengan ga kalah cengo nya

GEDUBRAK !

... Mendadak terdengar sesuatu nada yang tak asing dari arah kamar Tobi...

'_Who lives in a pinaple and under the sea? Spongebob squarepants! Absorbent in yellow and porous is he.. spongebob squarepants! Spongebob squarepants ' _

" AAAHHH!! Spongebob udah mulaiiii!! " treak mereka semua di tempat, dan dalam sekejab gedubrakan berebut nyetel TV pake sikut-sikutan, dengkul-dengkulan, dagu-daguan..dst..

Pertempuran pun behenti begitu aja.. (berhubung semuanya sibuk nonton kecuali engkong kita, itachi, yang masih pingsan bediri (??) di pintu)

Sekian.

**-- **

* * *

**... haha. Kalok kelewat garing, gwe jangan digebukin rame-rame,yawh...? ohoho.. ini maha karya orang stres, niih.. sori kalok kagak nyambung.. xD **

**Review, yawh.. hehe..**

**p.s : Jangan tanya kenapa gwe apal mati lagunya spongebob!! xD **

**-- oya, membalas misteri siapakah bleki, inilah jawabannya... **

**- Anjing nya Sasori – **

" **Mang sasori piara anjing?" **

**Sasori : "yaph.anjing campuran,c.." **

"**campuran apa?" **

**Tobi: " Iya! hasil peranakan dari Husky dikawinin ma samoyed, dikawinin sama pomeranian, dikawinin sama dalmatian, dikawinin sama bull dog, dikawinin sama golden retriever, dikawinin sama german shepherd, dikawinin sama... " **

"**.. deidara." Sasori ngelanjutin dengan kalem. **

" **Qo buka aib ,c,lo??" deidara melotot. **


End file.
